1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for the locking and unlocking of two elements of a projectile and, more particularly, a device for the unlocking and unlocking of a parachute container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a carrier with the task of conveying and dispersing one or more decelerated sub-munitions, it is often necessary, after ejection of these sub-munitions, to delay the final deceleration indispensable to their active stage, for example in order to ensure the prior slowing down, a mutual dispersal of sub-munitions, a safety function etc.
The final deceleration is generally achieved by means of a parachute, the uncapping of which should therefore be delayed. Furthermore, it is useful for this delay to be capable of being set separately for each munition.
Approaches based on long pyrotechnical delays, used for example in tracer shells, cannot be used for two reasons:
Long pyrotechnical delays are difficult to set because of their dispersal; PA1 In the case of multiple sub-munitions, stacked on one another, it is difficult to trigger each delay independently. PA1 easy assembly during the integration of the sub-munitions; PA1 a smaller volume; PA1 easy checking of the locked or unlocked state permitting its use for a safety function; PA1 operation that is perfectly symmetrical with the axis of the sub-munitions supposed to be oriented along the speed vector, compatible with a gradual removal of the parachute designed to reduce the opening disturbances. PA1 a peripheral housing opened outwards; PA1 a circlip engaged in said housing, the ends of which are spread out in the resting position, said circlip having, on its external rim, teeth capable of getting engaged in retaining means provided in the wall of said second element, and PA1 a means to bring the ends of the circlip closer together in order to retract it and make the teeth of said retaining means come out, the means to bring the ends of the circlip closer together being controlled by a delaying means;
The usual approach consists in using a chronometrical system which, in the present state of the art, is preferably electronic, and only a small gas generator is kept to give the necessary energy needed to unlock the cap of the parachute.